User talk:TDISeriesFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Creators Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kate4TDWT (Talk) 23:50, 8 November 2010 Please Read. Re: LadyKaty369 LadyKaty369 has asked me if you could play Erik & Clarissa for the moment as she is having some personal issues at home. You will just have to dress up her characters for the challenges and play them. Please let me know if you can do this. Thanks. [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 02:06, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Style! The 5th episode has begun! Check out the link below! >Total Drama Style!< P.S : There is a double elimination, again, because there are some characters not competing in challenges. So this week, one contestant who does the challenge will be eliminated and one contestant who doesn't complete the challenge will be eliminated.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 09:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Poster Your Clarissa poster you made is absolutly awesome! How did you make it?♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 22:58, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Poster Your Clarissa poster you made is absolutly awesome! How did you make it?♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 22:58, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok Sure! I will have 3 new contestants come in on the next episode.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 01:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 Sure! It would be awesome for Denise to compete in season 2! Sign ups will be avalilable soon! 5 people from Season 1 will be chosen to compete in Season 2. Other new contestants will also sign up for season 2.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 05:59, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey episode 1 of TDB started! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 00:40, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Cdisney3 I was thinking about eliminating her, and I will in this challenge. Becuase I really think it isn't fair anymore for people who do the challneges to get eliminated. Thanks for sticking up for me=)♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 06:09, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Front Page Sure! You can re-design the front page..coz I don't really like it anymore. And yes! I would love to have a new poster for the front page of the contestants! I just did it in paint-it sux. I have paint tool sai, but I don't really know how to use it.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 02:56, December 4, 2010 (UTC) My Page Yeah, sure. As long as you modify it. =)♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 03:09, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Front Page It looks awesome! But could you please add a background colour like I had before? Maybe pink or purple?♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 03:56, December 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S: With the poster of the contestants, you will need to update it when a contestant gets eliminated.=D ♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 03:56, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ibuddys Hey! Your I buddys look awesome! Could you make one of, Evie,Elektra,Katrina & Alexis for me? Hear are therir pics: ♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫Oh great, it's pirate pablo.♪ 08:04, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure Sure, I will let you update the posters and stuff. I can't wait to see how my ibuddys turn out! ♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫Oh great, it's pirate pablo.♪ 22:30, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey I would love you to participate in my website: Total Drama Movie Stars CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 05:02, December 5, 2010 (UTC) S2 Poster Hey, Im just wondering, you know the poster on the front page. Could you please make one for season 2 contestants. Their pictures and names are on this link> Season 2 Before Game Chat. Please, please , please, the poster looks awesome. And it would rock to have one for S2.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫Oh great, it's pirate pablo.♪ 05:18, December 5, 2010 (UTC) TDDesigners Cindy:I did the challenge(in Total Drama Designers) so you can see what are you going to do. ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 19:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I thought so, I guess we're even you can delete this message if you want. CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 20:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Because I get new ideas everyday, and I'm not COPYING off of EBGR's wiki, I'm INSPIRED. I'm only 11 CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 20:28, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 No, you don't have to now, because the final 5 TDC S1 contestants will be in season 2 as well. I just want to let you know that will need a s2 one.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫Oh great, it's pirate pablo.♪ 02:50, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I saw them! The Katrina one is really cute. I have made season 2 pages for Zoey & Samara for you to edit. I am at school so I can't stay on for long.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫Oh great, it's pirate pablo.♪ 03:06, December 6, 2010 (UTC) It's just past 2:00 in Australia, I live there.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫Oh great, it's pirate pablo.♪ 03:08, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Test/Update Hey, Could you please update the front page poster as there has been an elimination. ♥ Yo! It's Evie! ♥Aleheather 4 Ever! 08:00, December 7, 2010 (UTC)HEY GUESS WHAT?!? ]]WHAT? WHAT? 16:14, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Did you see the blog Sunrag, (Sunslicer2) made for me? My birthday's in August....and he made me a barmitva blog.....-.- HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 16:25, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Yep! And here's one of the things he wrote: TDISF, you make Kate feel like she’s in Heaven We all know that you guys are besties, So please light Candle Number 7 ........................... -_- HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 16:39, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Answers: Yes I'm Jewish. I'm not sure...it SHOULD though.....HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 16:49, December 7, 2010 (UTC) So wacha up to? Truth is only stranger than fiction if you're a stanger to the truth. Which means you're a lier 16:54, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool...I think. Well I just made my perfect siggy....I think. Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 16:59, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I got to go....see yea! 8DWheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 17:11, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Cdisney, again, has copyed our front page design, as well as the featured, user,creation and contestant voting. I hate it how people can't use their own brains, they have one they might as well use it!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 06:11, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi Her wiki is called something like, Total Drama Movie Stars Wiki. All I did to get my charatcers, I just went into google images and typed in all avatar stuff like "Total Drama Avatar" stuff like that. I made Liz my self, which was easy, coz you know, Izzy's body & Lindsay's head. I thourght they were cool so I decided to use them. Or in TD Wiki, you can just type in random names like "Isabella" or something and it will come up with all of the charatcers under that name. I always make sure now that no one else is using the charatcers I pick, so they don't get mad at me.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 22:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, there has since been another elimination. Becky got eliminated. So the poster needs to be updated.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 01:32, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, um, I will try to do the poster myself the best I can, becuase I have the program I think you use. I will try to do it the best I can. I hope your internet is working soon!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 22:00, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Have you finished the Evie, Elektra & Alexis iBuddies yet? Just wondering becuase it's taking long...♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 00:56, December 14, 2010 (UTC) It's really cute! Thanks loads! *cyber smile*♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 01:07, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Alexis got eliminated. So the front page needs to be updated.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 23:01, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering why is the front page half white and half purple...it looks kinda weird. Ever since the poll has been on there it has. There is a poll thing under the admins, how do you get rid of it there's nothing on it. Or is it just my computer? Coz it's never done this before.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 23:26, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Featured... Featured, User, Contestant, Creation have been changed! Put your vote in now!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 22:46, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Plus the front page poster needs to be updated.Jamie quit. Yeah, that's fine. Just make sure you delete Zoey's page and make Herman one. Just and (S2) after Herman's name. K. Also add Herman's label to the S2 before game chat. I will add him on the team Zoey was on. You will need to put his pic in the gallery to. Ok. You can also put the featured relationship friendship or confict on the front page. That's a good idea. Just make sure you do it as soon as you can.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 00:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I will do it now.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 00:48, December 17, 2010 (UTC) No, but I'm almost done! Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 21:59, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, done! Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 22:14, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I think Kate did it, but will Denise still be back for season 2? I hope so! I will put the new episode up now anyways. I will try to fix your problem=)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 23:01, December 18, 2010 (UTC) iBuddy's and final 8 posters. When will Alexis & Elektra's i buddy's be done? And where are the rest of the final 8 posters?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 00:14, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Clarissa & Erik Hey, I just got a message from LadyKaty369 and she wants to know is ome one else can play them for the rest of S1, just to prove that they are still alive. In the finale all of the eliminated contestants will be back to watch the final 2 to battle it out, so could you please play them in the last episode of S1?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 08:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I bet it's going to be really good! I know that if you make videos as well as you make photos it's gonna be Awesome!!! =) We can go up to Lady Gaga and Poker Face with Alejandro , while the Paparazzi takes photos of her Brown Eyes and Teeth and we Dance In The Dark. Then she can go hang out with her Monster and Just Dance. xD Poster Hey! Season 2 has started! Can you please make a fully new poster for season 2 for the front page.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 00:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Little Creators I use paint. Sorry for this,but,i like to draw.But if you want, you can remove them. And again sorry. ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 16:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I have an idea for the <>,just wait to see. ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 16:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey. I have actually decided that for Season 3 I WILL NOT be using as many charatcers. I was only planning to use Georgia, Piper & the charatcer I made Christina. When I eliminate contestants I do do it in my liking. But I know my designs arn't the best either. I know season 1 was a bit of you know-rocky. But im hoping season 2 will be better. Since many people didn't do the challenges last season. I totally agree with you, and I understand. It's just that as the creators of the wiki, I like to have some of my charatcers in the competition. I am not afraid to eliminte one of my charatcers if the other designs are better. Like, in season 1, I really honstly thourght Evie deserved to get either 3rd of 4th because I feel that she has done well all season. I do think Katrina & Elektra's elimintions were fair along with Alexis'. I actually wanted Denise to continue, until you made her quit, since even though she was new, she did awesome, there fore, Evie would have been eliminated. For Season 2 im really hoping that it will run smoother and in season 3 I won't use as many charatcers. Thanks :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 22:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Crap! I did! I will fix it!♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 23:01, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Do you know how to make a userbox? I am having trouble putting the image in. So do you know how to put the image in? ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 01:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much! I have the template its just the stupid image!♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 01:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Poster Hi! It's time for the poster to be updated. Leslie was the first one eliminated.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 22:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC) You can still submit your designs. No problem. The 2nd episode is running longer becuase of christmas so you will have some more days to work on your second designs. Just for now can you mark on the poster that Leslie was eliminated? :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 22:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC)